This invention relates to a chiropractic table.
Chiropractors in the treatment of their patients require a particular type of table which permits them to manipulate the various parts of the patient's anatomy. These tables conventionally include a plurality of support pieces for the chest, head, thorax, pelvis, and tibia. Each of these support pieces is independently adjustable vertically and longitudinally so as to accommodate the particular needs of the patient and the particular size of the patient.
In the treatment of the patient, the chiropractor often exerts considerable pressure and leverage on the various portions of the patient's anatomy. This requires that the patient be placed in a position which is convenient to the chiropractor in order that the proper pressures may be applied. Therefore, it is desirable to be able to raise and lower the table to the height which is most advantageous for the chiropractor's purposes.
It is also desirable to be able to tilt the table to a near vertical position so that the patient may lean against the table and then be lowered to a horizontal position.
One feature which is desirable for various techniques of the chiropractor is the ability of the individual support pieces to be cocked and dropped. That is, the particular support piece is elevated to a predetermined position with respect to the other support pieces. The chiropractor then places downward pressure on the patient above the elevated support piece, and increases the pressure to a predetermined magnitude at which time the pelvic piece releases and drops to its original position with a sudden dropping action.
It is also desirable to have a continuously adjustable face piece for the patient so that the table may be adjusted to the proper position. Arm rests for the patient are also necessary, and occasionally there is need for a knee rest so that the patient can kneel on the knee rest and lean over the table during certain manipulative techniques applied by the chiropractor. A cervical chair is also a desirable accessory to have with the table.